Trooper
Trooper is a fundamental element of the game's mechanic, and a basic combat entity. During combat your trooper counter is displayed in bottom left corner of the screen, along with other global stats available at the moment. The total number of troops directly affects enemy chances of successful Sabotage. Troopers are bought and upgraded for in-game currency, Credits. You can have up to 12 dummies per army, only able to level them up after reaching the cap. Stats For the sake of balance, all troopers have equal stats by default. However, with upgrading they can achieve better results than the others and gain noticeable expertise in a number of parameters. * Life Points. * Armor. * Aim. * Speed. * Initiative. * Dodge. Diversification Most likely, the troopers are automatically generated every day upon the server refresh. And such, they have various visual characteristics to be able being told apart from the rest: * Name, consisting of at least prefix-2 (not all are listed): ** Prefix-1: *** "Don "; *** "G.I."; *** "Max"; *** "Mc"; *** "Sgt."; *** "Solid "; *** "Super "; *** "T-"; *** "Van "; ** Prefix-2: *** "Ander"; *** "Bomb"; *** "Bru"; *** "Burt"; *** "Chri"; *** "Crak"; *** "Ed"; *** "Georg"; *** "Gold"; *** "Harr"; *** "Huff"; *** "Hulk"; *** "Jack"; *** "Jaz"; *** "Jeff"; *** "Jo"; *** "Jon"; *** "Joshua"; *** "Karl"; *** "Kev"; *** "Kraw"; *** "Li"; *** "Luk"; *** "Max"; *** "Mel"; *** "Mich"; *** "Moo"; *** "Orl"; *** "Rick"; *** "Rog"; *** "Sam"; *** "Smith"; *** "Yu"; ** Suffix-1: *** "ando"; *** "e"; *** "eed"; *** "eiber"; *** "enser"; *** "euer"; *** "(b)erg"; *** "ers(en)"; *** "eves"; *** "ewis"; *** "ey"; *** "i" *** "ie(ld)" *** "ill" *** "imack" *** "ips" *** "ito" *** "ium" *** "(i/o)kins"; *** "(u)ley"; *** "(u)ll" *** "(a/i/o)lker" *** "(a/i)lone" *** "(i)mes" *** "(o)miller" *** "(i/o)ney" *** "(e/o)nnell" *** "nnett" *** "o"; *** "old(s)"; *** "ones"; *** "otor"; *** "(a/u)pp"; *** "(i)s"; *** "(a/i/o)ter"; *** "(e/i/u)tt"; *** "ust"; *** "um"; *** "(a/o/u)ws"; *** "(i)we(n)"; *** "ws"; ** Suffix-2: *** " Brute"; *** " Bunny"; *** " Chan"; *** " Dick"; *** " Jr"; *** " Khan"; *** " Lee"; *** " Yu"; *** "-X"; * Skin tone. * Haircut. At the start all troopers have 1 out of 4 default weapons: * Pistol. * Shotgun. * Assault Rifle. * Sniper. Additionally they have a starting Skill (weapons/equipment/abilities/vehicles/whatever), randomly picked from the pool of level 1 ones. All non-duplicate troopers have unique upgrade paths. A pre-generated fixed upgrade tree is stored with the trooper, who's given 2 choices (3 with Smart) every level up. If you pick duplicate troopers from the same recruiter, you can see that their upgrade paths are identical. Customisation On some points your troopers will be given options in customising their behaviour: * Rename (level 1, x1): Allows to change your trooper's default name to your liking. Number of characters is fairly limited. * Favourite Weapon (level 1, if a trooper has more than one, even the same type): aside from rare exceptions a trooper with a favourite weapon picked will start a battle equipped with one. * Favourite Target (level 2): allows troopers with certain weapons (e.g. Sniper Rifles) and abilities (e.g. Anatomy) to hit chosen body parts more often for certain effects. All previously hurt body parts receive +100% Damage with successive shots, including heads. ** Anywhere! ** In the head! (+100% ) ** Straight in the heart! ** Right lung. ** Gutshot (nasty). ** Left arm. (disarm, Aim penalty) ** Right arm. (disarm, Aim penalty) ** Left leg. ( Speed penalty) ** Right leg. ( Speed penalty) * Preferred Victim (level 3): allows troopers to prioritise attacking enemies by their stats and weapons. ** The closest. Crowd control, and most risky due to close combat friendly fire involved. ** The easiest. ** The weakest (yeah boi!). ** The biggest threat. Usually heavy weapon specialists with an area of effect. * Re-equip (level 4, if a trooper accumulated more than 3 pieces of Equipment at this point): A trooper can pick a preferred set of equipment for next battles having room for only 3 at a time. Each push randomly swaps items available. * Fighting Style (level 5): determines what range a trooper prefers to fight at. ** Hunter. An offensive close combat style. ** Standard. A default style all troopers start with. ** Defender. A defensive long range combat style. Troopers using this style are noted to try and maintain safe distance from the enemy even using close-ranged weaponry, occasionally pulling their advance back from the front-line after attacking the enemy, especially being wounded in the process. For example, going /vs./ , or /vs./ . The latter instance results in the trooper drawing his enemy out while retaining first hit capability after the hostile finishes moving in. And so, they protect themselves from a part of close combat retaliation, and are able to cast support abilities or treat allies' wounds, as well as and prolong their own existence on the battlefield. * Specialization (level 5, x1): allows to select from two (or three with Smart) randomly offered classes to assign troopers to for different tactical options and advantages. ** Comms. Officier. ** Doctor. ** Munitions. ** Pilot. ** Saboteur. ** Scout. ** Soldier. ** Spy. * Priority Target (level 5): allows to pick a single Class your trooper will prioritise to attack on the battlefield. Usually should be the one which causes you problems the most. Category:Basics